Happy Holiday
by Able02
Summary: First Day Of Christmas. Weird so yeah there's that. Disclaimer On Page.


_Happy Holidays_

_Happy Holidays_

_While the merry bells keep ringing_

_May your every wish come true._

_Happy holidays_

_Happy holidays_

_May the calendar keep bringing_

_Happy holidays to you_

I hung the stockings over the fire place. Mom, Dad, Kyuubi, and me. I know it's usually a parent's job to hang the stockings not their thirteen year old son's but my parents are both in the military so they aren't home very often. Kyuubi and I pretty much raised each other but it wasn't bad. As the music played from the old record player I'd found in the attic I wondered if my holiday wish would come true.

_If you're burdened down with trouble_

_If your nerves are wearing thin_

_Park your load down the road_

_And come to the holiday inn_

I laughed as the old record read me like a book. Turning to the tree, I began to take ornaments out of the box. I hadn't even done one before the kitchen timer went off telling me the cookies were done. I dropped the ball back into the box and went to get them before they burned. The smell of chocolate filled the kitchen as I pulled the tray out of the heat and turned off the oven. Now I know what you're thinking. What thirteen year old still believes in Santa? Well I don't but Kyuubi does. He's only eight so I kept up the pretense of a giant elf coming down the chimney without getting his ass burned off, leaves presents instead of robbing and raping the two underage children in the house, and leaving without getting stuck halfway or shot through all this. Okay that was cynical even for me…

_If the traffic noise affects you_

_Like a squeaky violin_

_Kick your cares down the stairs_

_Come to holiday inn_

I kicked the air and imagined watching my cares fall down a long flight of stair smiling at the thought. I set the tray on a cooling rack before going back to the tree. I placed red and blue ornaments on the tree and then the four specially made ones that looked like Mom, Dad, Kyuubi and me in the approximate center. The fairy star that was supposed to go on top was still in the box. I decided to wait until tomorrow and let Kyuubi put that on tomorrow.

_If you can't find someone _

_Who will set your heart a whirl? _

_Take your care motor on_

_To the home of boy meets girl_

I snorted. 'Boy meets Boy' more accurate. I thought as I childishly stuck my tongue out at the record player. I started straightening the living room up a bit picking up boxed and wrappers from the newer ornaments and lights. When I was done I went into the kitchen to check the cookies. They were still warm but solid enough I didn't tear them apart as I scraped them up with the spatula. As I arranged the cookies on a plate I heard a shuffling in the doorway. I turned to see Kyuubi there. He was rubbing sleep from his eye in a very childlike manner, his red hair messier that usual. He was still wearing the nurse outfit from when we were playing earlier. I took deep calming breath thinking. 'Well damn. Maybe I will get my holiday wish.'

_If you're laid up with a breakdown_

_Throw away your vitamin_

_Don't get worse, grab your nurse_

_Come to holiday inn_

I swallowed. It was official. The record player was obviously possessed by an evil spirit that was determined to make me do naughty things. "Big brother. You said you'd sleep with me." Kyuubi pouted his red eyes locking me in his gaze.

"I had to decorate sweetie. Or else Santa won't come." I said in a voice that I hoped sounded more reasonable than lustful.

Kyuubi looked at the tray of cookies that I'd been arranging on the plate. I smiled and held one out to him. "Aren't those for Santa?" Kyuubi asked though he looked like he didn't care much.

"I'm sure he won't mind." I said.

Kyuubi crossed the room his bare feet padding softly on linoleum. Taking the cookie, Kyuubi sat on a chair and munched it happily as I finished arranging the cookies and went to pour a glass of milk. There wasn't much left, enough to fill the glass about halfway. "That's all that's left?" Kyuubi asked around a mouthful of cookie?

"Yep." I said putting the glass in front of him.

"But what will Santa drink?" Kyuubi asked cutely.

"He can drink water." I said.

A stubborn look crossed my little brother's face. "No! Santa has to have cookies and milk. Not cookies and water." Kyuubi crossed his arms showing he was adamant on the subject.

"Kyuu." I sighed at the boy.

"Isn't there something I could drink? Other than milk?"

The record player pretended to skip repeating _'Grab Your Nurse' _I glared through the wall at the contraption as I felt myself harden in my loose pajama bottoms while a vision of Kyuubi on his knees milking… Oh gods. I turned around pretending to check the fridge for something else to drink, as I did so I knocked over the glass. I had an Oh shit moment seconds before Kyuubi started crying. "Kyuu. It'll be okay. We can get Santa more milk!"

"H-how?" Kyuubi asked sniffling.

Damn it. I spoke without thinking. "Well…" I pressed my lips together.

Kyuubi rubbed his eyes and looked the white puddle on the floor. "Big brother. What's that?" Kyuubi asked prodding my half erect cock with his toe. I shuddered as pleasure ran up my spine.

"N-nothing." I lied.

Kyuubi hooked his feet in my waistband and pulled. My hands moved a second too late. I pulled the material back over my now painful erection. Kyuubi looked at his lap. "Why is yours so much bigger than mine?" Kyuubi asked looking even sadder.

Gods! "It's okay." I said lifting up the short dress that made up his nurse's outfit. "Yours is perfect."

Pushing aside his underwear, I took his small cock between my fingers and stroked it. Kyuubi's breath hitched and his eyes slid closed. "That feels weird." He breathed.

I hesitated. "Want me to stop?"

Kyuubi shook his head wildly. "Please don't!" He said his waifish hips moving up off the chair slightly. "I'm gonna pee!" I continued my stroking for another minute or so before he shuddered and his cock twitches dribbling clear semen. Kyuubi collapsed back into the chair breathing hard. I knelt down and licked my fingers clean before attacking my little brother's crotch with my tongue. Each swipe of my tongue brought a gasp and a twitch from Kyuubi and just as I'm almost done he wraps his body around my head holding me in place while his cock twitches. Suck him into my mouth just in time to catch his next orgasm. I swallow gratefully and lick him clean and sit up as he relaxes again. "Brother…"

I looked at Kyuubi. He had a drained look on his face. The cookie he'd been eating had fallen on the floor with the milk and there was a dark blush across the bridge of his nose. "Kyuu!" I felt guilt turn my blood to ice. "I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to hurt you or anything- I just…" I couldn't think of what I was trying to do. I was just being selfish and I'd probably hurt him because of it.

Kyuubi's eyes opened a little more and he gave me a tired, puzzled look."That didn't hurt." He said dreamily. It felt really good. C-could we do it again?" I stared at Kyuubi for a second as my cock began to swell again. I didn't notice it'd deflated until it was hard and twitching again. Kyuubi noticed and started running his foot over it. I let out a moan. "Or do you want me to do you?"

"Kyuubi. Would you mind if I kissed you?" I asked.

In response my little brother leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I braced his head with one hand and ran my tongue over his lower lip. Out of what I hoped was instinct and not something someone taught him Kyuubi's lips parted to allow my tongue entrance. I ran my tongue all over his mouth trying to commit it to memory. After a few seconds Kyuubi's tongue hesitantly rose and tried to copy my movements, I caressed his cock again and he moved his little feet to do the same to me. Using his toes to rub the head and pressing his soles together to rub my cock vigorously.

I broke the kiss and grabbed his ankles fucking the little opening his feet made. It didn't take me long to cum splattering his cute little feet with my seed. Kyuubi rubbed his little feet together spreading the thick white substance around before looking at me. "I thought only cows and mommies made milk?" He asked flexing his toes.

"We can make milk too." I said. "But yours is still developing. When you're older it'll be stronger than mine." I lied of course but stroking his ego couldn't hurt.

Kyuubi smiled. "Can we give this to Santa?" he asked holding up his feet.

I thought for a minute. "Maybe Santa would rather have your milk I said. "Go upstairs and take your clothes off so we don't them dirty."

Kyuubi wiggled his feet. "I'll mess up the carpet."

I thought to grab a towel but another thought entered my head. I grabbed his ankles again and licked his feet clean with Kyuubi giggling the whole time. When I was done my little brother wasted no time in heading out carefully avoiding the broken glass. I cleaned up quickly knowing I would have to really mop up later. When I was satisfied we wouldn't slip or step on broken glass in the morning I grabbed a small bowl and headed to our room, turning the Angel blessed record player on my way.

When I walked into the room Kyuubi was bending over trying to untangle himself from his underwear the display of his ass was too much I stepped up behind him and ran my hands over the silky skin. Kyuubi looked back over his shoulder at me. "You're a- your butt is so cute Kyuu." I said barely stopping myself from teaching my little brother a bad word.

He gave me a weird look finally untangling his underwear. "How can my butt be cute?" He asked straightening a little so that he was more comfortable but didn't hinder the movements of my hands.

I lifted Kyuubi and set him to lie over the bed, his knees bent so the mattress took his weight but his ass was still on display. "Everything about you is perfectly adorable little one." I said kneeling behind him. "Your toes…"I rubbed the toes on both of his feet. "Your feet…" I massaged the soles of his soft warm feet. "Your legs…" I slowly ran my palms up his smooth legs. "Your butt…" I massaged his ass cheeks gently. I turned him over. "Your lips." I kissed him.

This time Kyuubi initiated the tongue dance, his little tongue slipping between my lips and stroking over mine. I let my brother dominate my mouth putting up little resistiance as he searched my mouth like I'd done his earlier. We were on the bed now somehow Kyuubi ended up on top and we were clutching each other like someone was about to attempt to pull us apart. After what seemed like hours, Kyuubi pulled back taking deep breaths and looking a little unsteady. I grabbed his hips and rolled us over so that I was on top again. Kyuubi looked disheveled as he lay under me. He was smiling with a little blush covering his nose like he knew we weren't supposed to be doing what I was planning on doing.

"Are we going to do it again?" He asked. "What we did in the kitchen?"

"Not exactly." I said. "Get on your hands and knees for me?"

Kyuubi's smile widened. "Like a cow?" he got up on all fours facing me and said. "Moo!" so cutely I couldn't help but smile.

I found the bowl half under the bed and positioned it under Kyuubi to catch his cum. I got behind him. "Now Kyuubi. If I do anything you don't like tell me and I'll stop okay?"

"Moo!" Kyuubi said happily, taking his job as a cow very seriously.

I leaned down and ran my tongue up his ass crack. Kyuubi shivered and mooed again. I reached forward and spread his firm cheeks before attacking his hole with my tongue. Kyuubi moaned and mooed as his little cock began to leak into the bowl. After a while I licked my finger and pressed into Kyuubi's wet hole. Kyuubi mooed again pushing back onto my finger. I was surprised that Kyuubi was reacting so positively. I'd expected there to be some discomfort but he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Kyuubi? Have you done this before?" I asked.

"N-no!" Kyuubi said.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"N-no. Your finger is touching something. It feels like I'm gonna let out a lot of milk!"

I realized I'd lucked out and touched Kyuubi's prostate right away. I pressed down and Kyuubi's ass tightened as a small spurt of cum came out of his little cock. I added another finger massaged Kyuubi's prostate for a while causing a steady stream of clear semen to leak into the bowl. I removed my fingers and got off the bed looking frantically for something to use as lubricant. I finally decided on the body lotion on my dresser. I lubed up my cock and got back behind my little brother who was looking at me with a question on his face. "Remember. If you want me to stop just say so." I whispered in his ear, my cock pressing at his asshole.

"Are you gonna put your thing in my butt?" Kyuubi asked over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna try. If it hurts we can stop." I said hoping I'd be able to.

Kyuubi nodded and looked forward and, with a determined moo, pushed back his ass engulfing a third of my cock. "It feels weird." Kyuubi said.

"Does it hurt at all?" I gasped trying not to slam into the smaller body wrapped around my cock.

"It did a little. But now your pee pee is touching that thing inside and I can feel my milk leaking out. It feels really good." Kyuubi flexed his ass over my cock and I pushed another half inch in and Kyuubi turned a moan into a moo as he remembered he was supposed to be the cow providing milk for Santa.

I waited a while before pushing in a little more. I paused again biting my lip. Becoming impatient Kyuubi let out an impatient moo and slammed his ass back with enough force to knock me back a little. We both moaned and shuddered as I leaned over Kyuubi's back and kissed his neck. After the waves of pleasure subside, I gave an experimental thrust. Kyuubi moaned and pushed back forcing my cock deeper into his ass with a moo. I rocked back and began to slowly fuck my little brother who was moving to meet each thrust. I picked up the pace a little grabbing my little brother's hips and began pulling him over my cock.

Kyuubi was mooing happily as he pushed against me even harder. I could feel the telltale signs that I was gonna cum as my thrusts became shorter and less controlled and my stomach started feeling tighter. I moved impossibly harder as Kyuubi mooed and moaned beneath me. I pulled Kyuubi close forcing my cock as deep as possible as I pumped my seed into him. I lowered myself over Kyuubi and tried not to crush him.

After a while Kyuubi started flexing his ass muscles over my half deflated cock. "Big brother! We're not done yet!" He said. "I haven't made enough milk for Santa!"

I moved back into a kneeling position and reached around Kyuubi to start stroking his cock but before I could get a good grip my little brother began moving over my sensitive cocks ending shockwaves of overwhelming pleasure through me. I knew that I wouldn't last more than a few thrusts especially with the zeal Kyuubi was showing. He'd sat up and was riding me hard, his little fist moving like a blur over his cock the bowl held in his free hand. As I pumped another load into Kyuubi he aimed his spurting cock at the bowl letting more of his watery semen leak into it. I took the bowl as Kyuubi collapsed against me. "Are you alright?"

"There's still not enough!" Kyuubi whined.

The bowl was about a third of the way full. I smiled and kissed the top of his head. "There's more in your butt."

Kyuubi smiled and carefully clenched his ass as he lifted off my cock and knelt over the bowl. Foamy white cream flowed out of his ass and into the bowl filling it about halfway. Kyuubi scrutinized the bowl. "I hope this is enough for Santa." Carefully Kyuubi carried the bowl out to the living room and set in on the table. I went into the kitchen and got the cookies to sit next to the 'milk'.

Kyuubi smiled and stoop on tiptoe to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and carried him off to my bed. Kyuubi laid his head on my chest and drifted off to sleep. I stroked his hair; glad I'd had that record player to give me the confidence boost I needed. I sighed as I drifted off to sleep holding Kyuubi close to my side.

A/N: Ask Me No Questions About This. I Have No Clue Why Naruto Has A Foot Fetish Why Kyuubi Was Eight Or Why He Insisted On Being A Cow. It All Just Happened And I Have To Live With It. Any Way This Is Story One Story Two Will Be Named Story Two. Clever Right? ;) But Anyway It'll Be PiccoloXKid Gohan Because I Was Supposed To Write That Decades Ago And Why Not Keep The Shota Theme? Anyway Leave A Comment Or A Flame I Don't Care.


End file.
